


hero and villain duet

by 500ugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a song, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mmmm, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), i think, really makes you think who was the hero and villain in the whole situation, the recent stream hurt me sm, which is mentioned in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ugs/pseuds/500ugs
Summary: in light of recent stream(kinda copy and paste of a songs' lyrics except not really. i added my own touch.)tommy and techno arguing on the good ol TnT dropper
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 47





	hero and villain duet

**Author's Note:**

> based off hero n villain duet by natalie chavez  
> (i recommend listening to it while reading/before reading this)
> 
> the lyrics just fit techno and tommys situation/dynamic sm it hurt

Techno laughed, barely heard over the overwhelming sounds and explosions of withers and the downfall of TnT,  
"you think you're a.. hero? well- i can't blame you, they tell you you are all the time."

Tommy looked around at the rubble surrounding him, the breeze blowing his hair in his eyes and drying  
the salty tears that ran down his cheeks, letting out a sigh,  
"you think you're a villain..  
but i know you're not.  
Techno, listen, i know that deep down, under all the angst and anger is really just a human beating hear-"

"A dying, broken heart, Tommy. That's all there is.  
What about before all of this? You used me, Tommy. I was never more than an isolated boy who could be used as a weapon. To everyone, that was what I was."

"Techno, I'm sorr-"

"What about everything in the head, Tommy? You can act like you understand, with whatever happened with Dream, but the voices in my head will always prevail.  
You would never truly understand that."

"I'm sorry, please just listen-"  
Tommy attempted to communicate with the elder, but just as the obsidian he'd been standing on, there was a wall of it right in front of him. Techno would never truly listen or understand to whatever he had to say.

"No one ever tried to listen to ME, though, Tommy. No one ever came to save me, or help me.  
All this time I was a weapon, and even after I chose against it, chose to fight against my violent ways, I was met with execution. With losing my possessions that I'd fought for.  
What about me, Tommy?"

"Well what about US? We were- we were friends, Techno! I know you're upset, I know all they've done to you, all the wrong they've did, but trust me, please. Just listen to me for once-"

"I listened to you for weeks, Tommy."

"Techno. THIS," he spread his arms out, gesturing to the huge crater that was once L'Manberg, "what you've done will not stop your hurt for long.  
it didn't have to end like this, man- look at me."

Techno sighed, meeting eyes with the yelling boy.  
"here comes the hero complex.."

"Techno, you can call yourself the villain, the powerful one in this situation.. but i know it's a disguise."

"At least I'm not a liar."


End file.
